Run With Me
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin layaknya Tom and jerry yang tak jenuh jenuhnya bermain kejar-kejaran. Tapi suatu hari tiba-tiba Jongin menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun bertanya-tanya adakah yang salah dengan permainan mereka selama ini. Hingga ia sadar seorang gadis membuat Jongin merelakan waktu bermain mereka/KAISOO/ T semi M/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/BL/MIND TO REVIEW ? :3 makasi reviewnya :*


"Run With Me"

.

.

**KAISOO FanFiction **

**.**

**.**

**GENRE**: Romance Boys Love/YAOI

**WARNING**: ratingnya hampir **M** jadi…. :3 Enjoy

.

.

**Summary **; Kyungsoo dan Jongin layaknya Tom and jerry yang tak jenuh jenuhnya bermain kejar-kejaran. Tapi suatu hari tiba-tiba Jongin menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan permainan mereka selama ini. Hingga ia sadar seorang gadis membuat Jongin merelakan waktu bermain mereka.

Rating: **(T-M) **mungkin

.

.

Repost

Walau dah di edit, jangan terkejut jika typos nya nggak sengaja mencolok mata.(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Mengurut pelan kedua kakinya yang tampak pendek itu. ia memijitnya sebisa mungkin.

"haaaah?!,, capek sekali" Kyungsoo bergumam dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"liat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu kewalahan hahahahah" Kyungsoo yang tadinya terlihat muram dan letih tiba-tiba tertawa, ketika sekelebat bayangan yang ia rencanakan singgah di kepalanya.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Pagi ini, kaki dan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar terasa remuk, badan nya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Namun sebuah bayangan yang kemarin tiba-tiba berada dikepalanya kembali terbayang, membuat tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring diatas ranjang perlahan mulai bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jonggggggggiiiinnn..." suara Kyungsoo begitu menggema dan terdengar nyaring di lorong sekolahnya pagi itu. yang dipanggil saat sedang berjalan santai menoleh keasal suara.

"aiishh, kau lagi Kyungsoo" Pemuda itu mendecih, melihat pemuda lainnya yang begitu mungil jika dibandingkan tubuhnya yang atletis.

"yack!, kau meremehkanku " Kyungsoo berteriak dan menuju arah pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

**TAK**

**BRUK**

**DUAG**

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala jongin dengan kepalan tangannya yang sebesar bakpau, mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh kemudian menendang kaki Jongin yang terlapisi celana panjang.

"yack!, apa yang kau lakukan eoh" tiba-tiba kilatan kemarahan terlihat terpancar dimata Jongin yang sipit itu.

"Weeek" sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Jongin. Ia memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Jongin yang masih terduduk kemudian dengan gerakan tak terduga ia menggoyangkan pantatnya yang terlihat semok tepat kehadapan wajah Jongin.

Jongin memandangnya dengan mata terkejut. Selama ia dan Kyungsoo bermain ia tak pernah sekalipun di lecehkan seperti ini.

"Jongin itam, ayo kejar aku jika kau bisa" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jongin. Kemudian ia mulai berlari menjauhi Jongin dengan lantunan tawa yang terdengar renyah di kedua telinga Jongin.

'a –aku bisa gila'

*-* KAISOO *-*

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... akan ku tangkap kau kerdil..."

Suara itu melengking. Yang mendengarnya langsung berusaha untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Suara itu, suara yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Kyungsoo rindu jika ia sudah sampai didalam kamarnya.

"Nye.. nye, coba saja kalau kau bisa" Kyungsoo mengejek suara itu kemudian berlari lagi, diiringi gelak tawa.

"huuuhh.. apakah mereka tidak bosan ya, setiap hari kerjanyanya hanya berlari dan menyerang satu sama lain dengan ejekan ejekan memuakkan"

Lainnya dengan duo Kaisoo, seorang pemuda dengan ketinggian menyamai tiang jemuran tengah menyandarkan dirinya di samping dinding dengan matanya yang dengan sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhkan diri agar tidak tertangkap oleh Jongin.

"biarkan sajalah Yeol, mungkin masa kecil mereka kurang untuk bermain, dan ketika mereka sudah Mahasiswa seperti ini mereka habiskan untuk bermain ketika jam istirahat"

Pemuda yang menyandarkan diri bernama 'Yeol' atau tepatnya 'Chanyeol' menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"ehmm... ehmmmm" Chanyeol berusaha berpikir untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang tepat kearah teman mengobrolnya kali ini.

"Mengapa mereka tidak kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi saja" Tiba-tiba pernyataan yang terdengar konyol keluar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu.

**TUK**

Dan dengan santainya teman mengobrol Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pukulan lumayan sakit tepat dijidatnya.

"Pikir dulu jika ingin bicara Chanyeol"

Yack, ini sakit tau Baek"

*-* KAISOO *-*

"hah.. hah.. hah"

Nafas keduanya terlihat memburu setelah permainan mereka yang begitu hebatnya. Tubuh mereka berdua sama letih dan sangat lemas.

Yang lebih mungil tiba tiba jatuh begitu saja. Membuat pemuda yang satunya lagi menghampiri dengan tergopoh.

'apakah permainan mereka kali ini begitu kerasnya. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo tepar begitu saja'

"yack!. Kyungsoo banguuuunn" Jongin, yang masih bisa berdiri dari permainan mereka dengan tega menendang-nendang kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, jangan main-main" Jongin terlihat cemas, mengetahui jika makhluk mungil yang terlihat polos itu tak menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"eeugh.. Jong aku letih sekali" Akhirnya. Suara pemuda mungil itu terdengar.

"hah. Ku kira kau mati begitu saja"

**TUK**

Tiba-tiba tubuh yang jatuh menelungkup itu bangun, dan mengayunkan tangannya sekuat mungkin kejidat lebar Pemuda dengan tinggi lebih banyak dari tinggi badannya.

"Baboo, kenapa kau mendoakan aku cepat mati"

"aku tidak mendoakan, hanya menerka saja"

Jongin mengelak, dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyerah?" Jongin bertanya, namun mata dan wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan.

"hem.. menurut mu. Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi. Jadi kau boleh memukuli ku seperti yang ku lakukan tadi" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala.

Sepertinya mencari tempat sembunyi diatas atap sekolah adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Karena ia terperangkap tak bisa keluar dengan Jongin yang menjaga pintu rooftop ketika ia hendak mencoba berlari lagi.

"Baiklah.. Tutup matamu.. mungkin ini akan terasa sangat sakit. Lebih dari yang kurasakan tadi" Suara Jongin terdengar begitu menusuk, seperti dibalik suara tersebut tersirat perasaan luka.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat kehadapan Jongin dan mulai menutup matanya.

Jongin hanya bisa menganga. Mana pemuda nakal yang dengan mudahnya menggoyangkan pantat semok tepat kearahnya. Mana pemuda yang dengan keras kepala tak mau menyerah dan terus berlari menjauhinya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda yang nakal dan keras kepala tadi menuruti perkataannya begitu saja.

"ekhemm"

Jongin berdehem, kerongkongannya tiba tiba mengering melihat mata bulat yang biasanya terlihat begitu bening menutup sempurna dibalik kelopak mata yang terlihat begitu indah tepat dihadapannya.

'ternyata didunia ini, ada pria yang begitu cantik ketika sedang menutup mata' Jongin memanjatkan kata kata pujian dalam hati karena pemuda mungil dihadapannya yang tengah menutup mata.

"ehmm.. Jong sampai kapan aku menutup mata" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Setelah tadi mendengar suara Jongin yang menakutkan.

"Buka saja. Aku tidak jadi"

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang manyun seorang diri di atap sekolah.

*-* KAISOO *-*

"aiish.. kenapa lagi anak itam itu, tiba-tiba saja pergi begitu saja.. " Kyungsoo menendang apa saja yang berada dalam pandangannya.

"aku benar benar tidak paham akalnya. Ini Rumit." Kyungsoo bergumam lagi dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar Jongin mau bermain dengan ku lagi"

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan lagi, dan berhenti tiba tiba ketika sebuah bayangan kembali terlintas dikepalannya.

Senyum penuh kemenangan dan kelicikan itu terpampang nyata di wajah innocent nya yang menipu.

*-* KAISOO *-*

"Jongin.. Jongin.. jongin" Kyungsoo melafalkan nama pemuda partner bermainnya sebanyak tiga kali. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak menyahuti dan berusaha menghindar.

"Jongiinn-_ah_," Kyungsoo dengan sengaja mendayukan suaranya. Berusaha membuat Jongin luluh.

'dia pria atau wanita, mengapa ia mau maunya menggoda sesama pria' Jongin bergidik ngeri dengan pemikiran nya sendiri.

"Jongin..ayolah tatap aku" Kyungsoo menarik kemeja belakang Jongin. Menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"apa mau mu" Jongin berbalik cepat dan bertanya

"ayo kita bermain lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan lagi lagi membuat Jongin kembali menganga seperti kemarin.

"tidak, aku tidak akan mau lagi" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dan mengelakkan pandangannya agar tidak beradu dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"hihihihi... kau terlihat lucu jika seperti itu Jongin" Kyungsoo terkikik dan berusaha meredakan kikikan tawa dengan memegangi perut bawahnya.

"..." Jongin berpikir 'apakah ada senyuman dan tawa yang lebih indah dari ini'

Dan tiba tiba ia menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

'huh.. aku gagal menggodannya untuk diajak bermain'

*-* KAISOO *-*

"tumben hari ini aku tidak mendengar teriakan saling ejek dari duo rusuh itu" Lagi lagi Chanyeol kepo dan lebih parahnya ia bertanya kepada baekhyun –teman mengobrolnya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa apa hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertannyaan itu.

"..."

"hey. Kenapa kau diam saja baek, kau sakit?" Chanyeol menundukan dirinya hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"ahni Yeol, aku tidak sakit" Baekhyun mendorong kedua bahu Chanyeol agar menjauh, dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja karena tak kuasa menahan rona panas dikedua pipi mulusnya.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Kyungsoo yang kemarin kemarin selalu berhasil membuat Jongin bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya, kali ini harus menelan bulat bulat pahitnya kegagalan. Tak biasannya Jongin menolaknya. Biasanya jika Kyungsoo sudah menggoda Jongin, pria itam itu akan saling melempar senyum dan memulai aksi saling ejek. Dan pastinya mereka berakhir kelelahan ,pulang dengan badan yang serasa remuk.

Kyungsoo memang begitu. Ia mengaku dewasa, namun jiwanya serasa masih remaja yang inginnya hanya bermain. Karena, ketika ia hendak berlari ia merasakan begitu bebas. Apalagi ia berlari dengan Jongin, pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan yang terlihat begitu seksi.

'eh'

Tunggu, apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo.

'seksi?'

'jongin?... seksi?'

Hey... , jongin itu juga pria sama seperti mu Kyungsoo. Lalu apa yang kau fikirkan hingga kepalamu itu menulis kata seksi untuk mendeskripsikan Jongin?

Mungkin karena kau sibuk bermain dengan pria hingga lupa kau sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun bergaul dengan yang namannya wanita.

'ck'

Kau menyedihkan sekali sih Kyungsooo.

"Hey.. memang apa salahnya jika akhirnya aku tertarik dengan Jongin,? Tidak ada yang salah bukan?,, aku ini manusia dan punya hati untuk merasakan. Jadi tidak ada yang salah jika aku...

Aku menyukai Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di depan cermin dengan wajah yang merah padam setelah pengakuan cintannya.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang dikoridor sekolah. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada gema langkah kaki yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika hendak melihat Jongin.

Kali ini. Atau tepatnya pagi ini. Ia akan bersikap sewajarnya tanpa meminta Jongin untuk kembali bermain bersama.

Entah apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan, tapi pagi ini benar-benar sepi tanpa suara gaduh dikoridor.

"aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan anak duo itu. lagi lagi hari ini mereka tidak bermain lagi"

'Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang sih Yeol?' baekhyun hanya sanggup bermonolog dalam hati melihat teman ngobrol nya yang keponya sudah tingkat dewa itu.

"Baek..?"

"aishh, kenapa kau lagi lagi diam sih" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

'eh, kenapa aku ditinggal' sadar dari aksi menyelami imajinasi, baekhyun langsung berlari mengejar langkah chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya. Dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari teman bermain sekaligus teman sekelasnya –Jongin.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya karena melihat Jongin. Seorang gadis dengan wajah ayu tampak duduk begitu dekat dengan Jongin.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Entah mengapa rasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai dada kirinya hingga rasanya saat ini begitu... Sakit?

Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya, berusah meredakan rasa sakit yang tiba tiba saja membuat kepalannya sakit kepala.

Kakinya perlahan berjalan, mencoba menggapai Jongin yang masih asik berbicara dengan gadis itu. tapi ketika Jongin memperhatika Kyungsoo dari bangkunya, Kyungsoo membeku, matanya kaku untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. Tak terasa Kakinya terus terseok menuju kearah Jongin.

"jo –Jongiin" Kyungsoo berusah menggapai Jongin. Tapi yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ia fikirkan.

"Hay,, perkenalkan aku Luhan" Gadis itu menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menyalaminya. Gadis itu Percaya jika pemuda manis nan imut itu mengajaknya berkenalan.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang kearah jendela. Mengamati perubahan awan yang terus bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Semenjak hari itu. kyungsoo yakin, yang membuat teman bermainnya berubah adalah gadis bernama Luhan itu.

Gadis yang memakai rok dengan wajahnya yang begitu ayu. Tapi disamping rasa kagum karena gadis itu begitu cantik, kyungsoo merasakan rasa sakit dan benci pada sosok gadis bernama Luhan itu. ia merasa jika gadis itu lah yang menjauhkannya dari Jongin.

Menjauhkan Kyungsoo untuk bisa memiliki Jongin walaupun mereka sama sama pria dewasa.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyungsoo meringkuh disudut kamar. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, menangisi seorang pria yang ia taksir.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Sekitar dua minggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak lagi terlihat bermain di koridor atau ditempat-tempat disekolah. Bahkan untuk terlihat bertegursapa saja tidak pernah lagi.

Chanyeol yang begitu kepo terhadap duo itu dan Baekhyun yang setia menjadi pendengar hanya bisa geleng kepala menyaksikan ini semua selayaknya menonton drama.

"Gadis sialan itu mengapa harus selalu disamping Jongin sih" Kyungsoo memukul mukul dinding, walau tidak semanly di film hingga membuat tangannya berdarah.

"aku harus bertindak" Kyungsoo bertekad, bertekad bulat jika ia bisa memiliki Jongin. Ia tak akan perduli dikatakan 'gay' atau sebagainnya. Ini soal hati dan ia harus bisa mendapatkan dan memiliki kembali teman yang biasanya ia ajak bermain.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Sekita jam lima sore, kyungsoo masih berada di dalam toilet sekolah, ia mengurung diri di salah satu bilik dan menghabiskan tisu hanya untuk mengelap air yang mengalir dari sudut mata dan hidungnya.

Matanya kini terasa berkunang, dan kepalannya terasa sakit. Tapi ia harus mengambil tas bergambar pororo miliknya didalam kelas.

**CKLEK~**

Pintu kelasnya dibuka pelan, dan ...

Matanya membulat kala melihat Jongin tengah memandangi tasnya begitu hikmat.

'eh' apa yang kau lakukan dengan tas milik Kyungsoo itu Jongin? Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya memandanginnya saja

"jo –jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin ketika jarak mereka tak lagi sejauh tadi.

"eh.. ya?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga mata keduannya beradu.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"ya, aku Kyungsoo.. kau kira?" Kyungsoo lebih mendekatkan diri kearah Jongin.

"ehhmmm..." jongin bergumam pelan,

Namun, secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kesudut kelas, mendorong dadanya hingga punggung lebar itu membentur lantai sedikit keras.

"aww.. apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo" Jongin meringis menahan sakit yang kentara di punggungnya"

"Sshhh Jongin" Kyungsoo berdesisi, dan mendudukan diri tepat diatas perut Jongin.

"jongin- _ah" _Kyungsoo mendesah mencoba menggoda Jongin.

"Kyung, kau kenapa" Jongin tak tahu harus apa lagi, tubuhnya tak ingin menolak perlakuan Kyungsoo saat ini,

"Jongin, aku merindukanmu.. merindukanmu ketika kita berlari bersama dan merindukan ejekan konyol mu untuk ku... Jongin aku merindukanmu" Kyungsoo menjilat begitu seduktif telinga jongin. Menjilat dan mengigitinya perlahan.

"aa –apa kau gay Kyungsoo?" Jongin berusaha menahan erangannya

"aku gay karena mu Jong, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab" Kyungsoo mengubah haluan hingga mengecupi dan mencumbui leher jongin yang terlihat jenjang.

"Shhh.. Kyungsoo- _ah" _Jongin tiba-tiba mendesah menahan nikmat, hingga membuat kyungsoo yang mendengarnya menyeringai.

"Kita sama –sama membutuhkan bukan?,, lalu mengapa kau dengan tegannya memilih bersama gadis itu" Kyungsoo merengek, namun tangannya begitu lincah melecuti pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin.

"ahh.. gadis itu kakak ku Kyung, dia sengaja kekelas untuk melihatku ahh.." Jongin menjawab dengan tersengal karena tangan Kyungsoo sudah dengan nakalnya bergerak lincah diperutnya yang toples.

"ehhmmm... begitu.. lalu mengapa kau menghindariku terus" Kyungsoo bertanya dan kakinya perlahan melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

"kita sesama pria kYung, dua pria dewasa" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Menahan tangan mungil itu yang mencoba untuk menurunkan zipper celanannya.

"tapi aku menyukaimu.. aku menyukaimu Jongin.. ehmm tidak tidak.. aku mencintaimu" Kyungsoo menatap jongin sejenak dan menghentikan semua kegiatannya menggoda Jongin.

"aku mencintaimu Jongin" bisik Kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Jongin. Kemudian bibir heartlips itu mengecup ujung rahang tegas jongin dan menjalar menuju bongkahan bibir milik Jongin.

CUP~

Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya sempurna diatas bibir Jongin, mengecup menjilat dan menyesapnya dalam.

"eeuughh", Kyungsoo yang melakukan tapi dia yang mendesah tertahan. Jongin yang tadi hanya diam tiba tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kyungsoo. Dan mengambil alih semuannya.

Jongin melepas pakaian yang kyungsoo kenakan dengan tergesa, dan melecuti semua pakaian yang tersisa.

Hingga bibir yang saling hisap itu berubah saling bertarung lidah dan saling menukar saliva.

"miliki aku Jonghh" Kyungsoo sudah mulai terangsang, dan jongin sudah benar-benar dikuasai nafsu.

Dan ya.. mereka benar benar melakukannya.

*-* KAISOO *-*

Untung saja, mereka menyelesaikan pertarungan nafsu itu tepat tengah malam. Tepat ketika tidak ada orang, dan tepat ketika waktu itu penjaga sekolah sedang sakit hingga kelas kelas dan gerbang sekolah tak ada yang mengunci.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi. Sudah resmi saling memiliki dan berjanji akan terus bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, kyungsoo yang berada diatas punggung jongin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ia begitu bahagia ketika jongin juga mencintainya. Mencintai Kyungaoo walapun Jongin begitu berusaha untuk menutupi itu.

Mereka juga berjanji akan merahasiakan ini semua. Merahasiakan hubungan yang tidak normal ini entah sampai kapan waktunya.

*-* KAISOO*-*

Paginya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tetap terlihat saling ejek dan kejar-kejaran, hanya saja banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui jika aksi tatapan mereka berdua sirat akan penuh cinta.

"yeol, lihat itu Jongin dan kyungsoo terlihat bermain lagi" baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja chanyeol yang tengah berjalan lima langkah darinya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada duo rusuh yang biasannya ia bicarakan.

"iya baek, tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan kyungsoo, apa kemarin mereka bermain lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kita ya? Apa mereka kemarin berkelahi hingga kyungsoo cedera?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"hem.. mungkin saja mereka bermain kasar hingga kyungsoo cedera yeol" imbuh baekhyun dengan tampang imutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

A/N

Ini repost. Dan ya, banyak yang nanya Kaisoo sekolah apa kuliah.. kalau dipikir bukannya kuliah juga sekolah ya?... khekekeke :D

Disini Kaisoo nya masih sekolah alias masih SMA aja deh, (siswa SMA yang ngerasa udah paling dewasa) *hahaha maksa ya* :)

masih ngerasa gak nyaman?, atau masih ngerasa ini belum ada apa-apa nya?...

Authornya labil, jadi…

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**BrOwny :***


End file.
